Butch Hartman's Spider-Man
Butch Hartman's Spider-Man is an American action/adventure comedy-drama science fiction animated television series based on Spider-Man by Marvel Comics, airing on Disney XD. Plot Characters Heroes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by David Kaufman) - A teenager who was bitten by a radioactive spider which made him become Spider-Man. Allies * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Spider-Man's sweet-kinded aunt. * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tara Strong) - Spider-Man's first girlfriend/partner. * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Gray Griffin) - Spider-Man's girlfriend. * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Scott Menville) - Spider-Man's best friend. * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by Matt Lanter) - A high school's football player and Spider-Man's bully/fan. * Liz Allen (Voiced by ) - Flash's girlfriend/friend. * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Maurice LaMachne) - Peter's boss who think Spider-Man is a menace. * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Jameson's friend who think Jameson is wrong about Spider-Man. * Betty Brant (Vocied by Kari Whalgren) - Jameson's secretary. * Ned Leeds (Voiced by Seth Green) - Peter's friend and Betty's love interest. * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Kurtwod Smith) - Police captain, Spider-Woman's father, and Spider-Man's allies * Detective Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - Police detective who trusts Spider-Man. * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris) - Jameson's son and a astronaut. * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Spider-Man's brother figure and sidekick. * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Josh Keaton) - A clone of Spider-Man and second sidekick. Villains * Norman Osborn (Voiced by )/Green Goblin (Voiced by Arnim Shimmerman) - TBD * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by Matt Lanter) - TBD * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by ) - TBD * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - TBD * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by ) - TBD * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by ) - TBD * Hammerhead (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by Keith David) - TBD * Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by ) - TBD * Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by ) - TBD * Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by ) - TBD * Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by ) - TBD * Cletus Kasady/Carange (Voiced by ) - TBD * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by George Takei) - TBD * Inner Demons (Various Voices) - TBD Episodes Trivia * The series play homage to the original comics, the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, and the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series. Category:Billy2009 Category:Butch Hartman Category:Billionfold, Inc Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books